


Letting down your guard

by fairykaine



Series: Zelgius Thirst [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: The title and tags pretty much say it all.Summoner is dfab in this chapter, there will be a dmab chapter





	Letting down your guard

**Author's Note:**

> IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for dying for almost a year. 
> 
> In other news im thirsty for zelgius. I love him so much

Long day.

All you wanted to do when you got back to your quarters was flop onto your bed and sleep, but when you opened the door, Zelgius, was sitting on your shared bed, his armor off. He only ever took it off in your room, and as he had confessed to you one time, he felt safest in that room, where your presence lingered.

“Hello, my love,” his deep voice softly says as you shed your robe and sighed. 

“Hello, Zelgius. You stretch. “It’s been such a long day. My back hurts a little bit, but..” you take a deep breath. 

“Should you lie down and rest?” he asks quietly. With the rest of the army, he's authoritative and in control, but with you, his softer side shows. He takes off his helmet, and the rest of his armor and is soft spoken and more romantic. He's more reserved in public, but in your quarters… 

Oh, well, you two hadn’t  _ done it _ yet. You had brought it up when your cuddling turned into making out and making out turned into almost sex. But while he was ready, you were afraid, as you didn’t want to admit that you were a virgin. You were just afraid…

You sigh, and sit down on your bed next to Zelgius. “That, my dear, is what I’ve been waiting to do for so long.” 

You lean back into his chest, noting how fast his heart was racing. “Zelgius?”

“Yes?” 

“I… I think I’m ready.” 

He immediately understands what you mean, and chuckles. He pulls you close and kisses the top of your head. “You’re sure, dear Summoner?” 

You pull away and look unto his green eyes, and you feel your face heating up. “I-I do. A-and I know I opposed to it in the past, but that was only because…” you trail off. You feel so embarrassed admitting it to him. 

“Because?” 

“W-well, I’m a virgin. I’ve never done this before. And I thought you’d find me inexperienced and.. well…” you trail off again, pleading him with your eyes not to burst out laughing.

Zelgius smiles and pushes hair out of your eyes. “Why would I do that? I haven’t done it either, Summoner. I only really know the basics.” 

You’re ready to cry. He’s too kind to you. “So.. you’re not going to make fun of me or leave me..?” 

He chuckles softly again. “Of course not. We can both learn. I’ve.. never seen how a female body looks nude…” he turns away, blushing. 

You’re so happy and so exicted to show him that you lunge on his lap and kiss him deeply, he makes a suprised grunt but then pulls you close and kisses you back. 

Somewhere in between, the kisses turned deeper, more intimate. Your hands moved to his chest as you kissed him now slowly, and his hands wander about your body. You pull away for breath, and you’re pleased at the sight of Zelgius nore red than you’ve ever seen him. More red than the time you begged him to hold your hand in the barracks and everyone saw. 

“M-may I..” he trails off this time, turning into a mumble. 

You lean in, smirking. “You’re going to have to speak up, my dear.” 

“May I.. May I feel your breasts?” 

You giggle, then take off the plain shirt to leave you in a black bra. Exercising and training with the army has left you lean and slim, with slight muscles. Zelgius gulps at the sight of you, his eyes moving slowly down your body, drinking you in. 

“Breathtaking,” he breaths quietly, and then moves one of his hands to your chest, squeezing lightly. You let out a small groan. 

“May I take it off?” he asks. The further you go, the more bold and less shy he gets. 

You giggle again, and slip off your bra, and then your pants, leaving you in plain smallclothes. 

Zelgius looks at your bare breasts, well, stares at them, really, taking you in again. He then moves both his hands to your chest, squeezing again, and you make an ‘ _ mmmm’ _ noise, letting you know you like it. 

“Where should I touch you?” 

You move his hand to your erect nipple, and motion for him to pinch it. He does so, and you moan now. The sound makes Zelgius’s breath hitch. 

“I want you to make more of those noises,” he whispers into your ear, and then pinches your breasts again, eliciting a moan out of you, and you grind against him. He lets out a grunt, and you sigh. 

“I want to try something…” he says. He leans close to your chest, and then closes his mouth around your nipples. You moan loudly, throwinf your head back as he sucks on your breast, twirling his tongue around it, and he he grinds against you as you keep moaning, feeling the pleasure spiking through your core, spreading throughout your head to your toes. You’ve never felt pleasure like that before, as you’d never really touch yourself before. 

“Zelgius…!” You moan out, feeling yourself grow more and more aroused, feeling your underwear get wetter and wetter. 

“Zelgius.. please.” you look him in his green eyes. “I need you inside me. I know you’re hard, and I know you want me. But first…” You tackle him, fully on top of him now, and you lean into his body and kiss his neck, and he gasps. You grin against the skin- you found his weak spot. You kiss it, nip at it, even bite it a little, and he lets out a moan, one of the few you’ll hear tonight, and thrusts up against you. 

“You, sir, need to take off some clothes as well.” You pull off his black undershirt, revealing his bare and muscular chest, covered in big and small scars, and his black pants, revealing his rather..  _ large  _ bulge. You’re taken aback, but press on..

You gulp. “Zelgius…” 

He grins impishly. “I know I’m… well endowed. But, I promise I won’t hurt you, my lovely summoner. I’ll go slow.” 

You grind slowly on the bulge, and he holds your hips as he grunts. 

“You're so lovely, Summoner..” He kisses your neck again and sighs against your skin. “You smell so good.” 

You kiss him deeply and passionately, and pull away when you feel him tense up. 

“Zelgius?” you ask.

He doesn’t answer, just stares off into space, his green eyes not focused. 

“Zelgius?” you say a little louder. 

His eyes snap back into focus. “Excuse me, Summoner…” he frowns slightly. “I am just.. nervous.” 

“Nervous?” 

“Do you remember when I told you about my Brand?” 

“Yes?” you pull back. 

“It’s.. it’s on my back. And I am afraid to show you. I was outcasted from my family and treated horribly because of it. And.. I am afraid.. afraid that.. you will feel the same.” 

You blink. “Why would I hate you?” 

He smiles sadly. “Experience.” 

You gulp, ready to ask the hardest question. “Can.. can I see it?” you ask quietly. 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then says, “Yes.” 

You get off his lap and sit on the bed. Zelgius sits up and takes another deep breath. He then turns around, and you see it clearly. A black mark, no bigger than his fist. You reach out and touch his back tenderly, and he flinches. 

“Zelgius… you rest your head against his back. 

“Summoner. Do you hate me?” he asks quietly. 

“I could never,” you say firmly. “You’re still the same person, Brand or not. I.. I love you, Zelgius.” 

He turns with sudden urgency, looking you in the eyes. “Say that again, Summoner, please.” 

You touch his face. “I love you, Zelgius. I love you.” 

“Summoner, I love you too. I love you with all my heart.” 

You lean in and kiss him, and he returns it passionately, and you lean into him until he falls down on the bed with a grunt. 

“Now, where were we…?” you kiss his nose. 

He chuckles. “I think we were about to..” he grabs his smallclothes and pulls them down, and lets you take him in.

You gulp, and look at him, from head to toe. He’s built well, but has scars all over his chest, arms, and torso. You look at his length, and gulp. It’s as big as you thought it was, laying on his stomach, leaking precum. The sight of it, it turns you on more than you want to admit. 

“Well?” he asks with a curious look on his face. 

You gulp, and then adjust your body so you can take off your own smallclothes, and toss them on the floor. You sit up on your knees so Zelgius can see all of you. “Here I am,” you shrug and smile. 

He drinks you in, looking at your body, taking in the scars, mostly small, and looking at the bush that covers your pussy. 

“I know,” you say, embarrassed. “I need to shave, but... “ you trail off. 

“Do not worry, my love.” He shifts a bit. “I don’t mind.” 

You gulp, and then look down while trying to get the next question out of your mouth. “C-can I touch it?” 

“Feel free.” 

You reach out shakily and touch it. It feels like… skin. You grasp it around your fist, and it throbs, and you jump. You try it again, and this time start moving up and down the length slowly, and Zelgius lets out this noise. It’s not a moan, but he’s not telling you to stop… 

You move closer to his cock and keep stroking it, feeling more confident. 

“Mnh-!” He grunts, his face red. “Summoner, like that. So good..” 

While you touch him, he reaches out and lets his fingers touch your snatch, which is slightly wet. You gasp, stopping your ministrations on his cock, and moan. 

“Feels good, summoner?” he has that impish grin on his face as he touches you. His fingers move to your clit, and he strokes it curiously. 

You moan, and grab his hand. “Keep going.. like that.. yes…!” 

With every moan, you can hear his breath getting heavier and your pussy getting wetter, it feels so good when he rubs your clit like that. He alternates between rubbing your clit and rubbing your pussy lips, occasionally trying to stick it inside of you. 

“So good…but I want to try something.” you remove his hand from your pussy, noting how the thin web of quim sticks to his fingers. You lean down to his cock and give it a long lick, from the bottom to the top.

His breath hitches, and you giggle against the length. You decide to go a bit further and put the tip of his cock into your mouth, sucking on it while he gasped and let out one of those rare moans. You keep going, letting more of the length into your moth and sucking it. You’d never done this before, but judging from the noises Zelgius is making, he’s enjoying it, immensely. 

“It.. it feels so good..” Zelgius groans, grabbing fistfuls of your hair. 

You laugh, letting his length pop out of your mouth. “I’m glad, Zelgius. A..are you ready?” 

“Yes, dear Summoner. I am, only if you are.” 

“I am,” you say, getting off him and rolling onto the bed. “Can.. can you be on top? I don’t know enough to..” 

He shifts, moving himself on top of you. His blue hair falls in his face, and he brushes it out of his face. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, summoner?” Zelgius asks gently, leaning down to give you a small kiss.

“Yes, I’m sure. Just.. go slow?” you smile. 

You can see Zelgius grab himself by the moonlight and guide himself to your entrance. You brace yourself as you feel the tip penetrate you, you gasp at the feeling, and he keeps going, slowly but surely. 

Before long, nearly all his length is inside you, and you let out a breath of air. It’s big, but not as big as you thought it was. It feels strange, but oddly.. good? You sigh. The feeling isn’t something you can quite describe, but you know it doesn’t hurt, but it's not pleasurable either. 

Zelgius looks like he’s struggling to keep it together. “Summoner.. m-may I move?” 

“Yes, please…” you motion for him to come closer, and you kiss the top of his head. 

He begins to move agonizingly slowly, but it’s only so he doesn’t hurt you. He doesn’t make noises, but by the blush on his face that keep growing, you deduce that he’s enjoying it anyways… the slightly uncomfortable feeling leaves your body, what’s left is a vauge pleasure and the desire for him to move faster. 

“Does it feel good, Summoner?” he whispers into your ear. “Do you want me to go faster?” 

“I’d thought you’d never ask.” 

Zelgius picks up his pace slightly, leaving you gasping. “Zelgius!” you cry out, hugging him close to you. 

“This feels.. so good, Zelgius. Please..” you pant out. He makes a few grunts and small gasps himself, drawing in breath deeply and panting as well. 

“Summoner?” he asks, stopping for a moment. 

“Yes, Zelgius?” you say, looking him in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes… 

“Please, say those words again. I need you to.. say them again.” he says, the urgency back in his voice. 

You soften. “I love you, Zelgius.” 

He breaths. “I love you too, Summoner.” 

And with that, he kisses you deeply as he moves fast inside of you, and you cry out into the kisses. As he moves away, a loud moan escapes your mouth. “More! More!” you cry out.

“Do you really want more, my love?” he leans down and kisses your neck, and then goes to your breast and bites the nipple.  When he does, you feel the beginning of something welling up in you. You tighten around him, and you feel his cock pulse.

“Zelgius, more, more, please…! It feels really good!” you gasp out. 

“As you wish.” 

He slams into you, hard, and you scream. It feels so good, that spot he hit, that you beg him to hit it again. You feel him grin against your chest, and he keeps going, not as fast, but  _ deep,  _ and you feel the welling feeling growing more and more, until your body cant handle it anymore, and you cry out, “Zelgius, I.. I think.. think I’m gonna…!” 

“Let go, Summoner. Let go. It is ok.” he kisses your neck, and just as he does that, he thrusts deep inside you, and you lose it, the feeling takes over, and your vision goes white. 

You cry out Zelgius’s name, and feel yourself tighten around him. 

“Summoner, I…! I can’t!” he grunts, going deep inside you, and after a moment, you feel his cock pulse, throb, a warm liquid inside you. You surmise from this that he orgasmed as well, and the feeling of his cum inside you makes you moan. 

Zelgius shifts, and removes his cock from you. It’s half hard, and you feel his cum leak out of you. He lies next to you and you shift so your head is on his chest. He reflexively wraps his arms around you, pulling you close.

“Zelgius?” you ask, feeling your consciousness fade. 

“Yes?” he’s back to his quiet self. 

“I liked it.. and.. I love you. But.. I have to ask. Will you leave one day?” 

He pulls you close, and kisses the top of your head. “No.” 

“Why?” 

And he says the words he’s said before when talking to you, but now, for sure, you know he means it.

“I am here.. to protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Valla U will be back soon. Be patient :) 
> 
> My tumblr is fairylightwriter! Throw me a follow :3 
> 
> Theres gonna be at most, 3 parts in this series i promise


End file.
